During the course of performing surgery, instruments, such as knifes or the like, when used will frequently become soiled with particles of tissue or the like adhering to the exterior of the blade. Unless such particles are removed therefrom within a short period of time after the blade becomes soiled, difficulty will be encountered in sterilizing the tool at some subsequent time because of the adhesion developed between the blade surface and the particle. Oftentimes to avoid this problem the blade is cleaned by wiping it with a disposable piece of gauze or the like. Such a manipulation, however, normally requires both hands of the surgeon, his assistant or attendant. During wiping of the soiled blade extreme care must be exercised so that the person performing the wiping manipulation is not accidentally cut or injured. Furthermore, such a procedure requires that a significant supply of gauze sheets be maintained at a readily accessible location while the surgery is being performed. In certain instances this might present a space problem or restrict the movements of those involved in performing the surgery. Properly disposing of the soiled wiping sheets may become an awkward and frustrating project.